Charade
by barbed-wire-and-roses
Summary: No, it was fun to watch Ed squirm, week after week, struggling between the desire to just be done with it already and say what he needed to say, and fear of losing what he seemed to consider a valuable friendship. Another 100 Moods challenge.


"You certainly know how to keep a girlfriend," Roy drawled from behind a cup of coffee

"You certainly know how to keep a girlfriend," Roy drawled from behind a cup of coffee.

"How was I supposed to know she'd get mad that I have a female automail mechanic? I'm not going to change mechanics just because she's jealous that Winry sees me without a shirt on," Ed grumbled, flopping back on the couch.

"I wasn't just referring to…"

"Angella," Ed finished.

"How many girls have you been through in the last month?" Roy raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was Caitlyn's fault for thinking dating a State Alchemist was exciting. I wasn't going to stop researching just to make her think I did amazing things all the time."

"What about Lydia?"

"I like being able to have a conversation about something more intelligent than, 'ooh isn't this the cutest dress ever!?" Ed did a near dead on imitation of the girl, his face scrunched up in mock excitement.

"Renee?"

"She was too sweet to argue with," Ed shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked.

"I mean that she was nice, really nice. I couldn't get irritated at her, ever. It drove me nuts."

"What's wrong with someone being nice?"

"I just told you, dumbass. I mean, nice would be great… if I was Al or somebody. You know me, though," Ed shook his head in bemusement.

"So you want someone who's gotten around enough not to be jealous of the attention you get, someone who already knows what your job entails, and someone you can argue with?" Roy asked.

"Pretty much, I guess."

"What ever happened to Anna? You two seemed good together."

"Oh, that… Actually, she dumped me," Ed admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" Roy couldn't help but ask, though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Well…" Ed's cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"Well?"

"I sort of… Well, we were… and I accidently said someone else's name… But I didn't mean to!" Ed sputtered.

"Whose name?"

"Where do you get off making fun of my dating issues, anyway? Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who _hasn't_ been on a date with you?" Ed grumbled.

"Whose name?" Roy asked again, immediately seeing Ed's comment for exactly the distraction tactic it was.

"I think that's entirely none of your business."

"Aww, it's just an innocent question," Roy grinned, sipping his coffee as he looked Ed in the eye.

"There is nothing innocent about asking who I fantasize about during sex, you jerk," Ed was still blushing furiously.

"You know, once upon a time, I spent my Fridays out on dates. That has become increasingly difficult with the amount of time you spend here. I have to find entertainment somewhere. It just so happened that was the easiest avenue."

"You have to admit this is more fun than going out with some girl. I don't even expect you to pay for dinner," Ed grinned.

"No, you just drink my coffee and take up my couch."

"You have good coffee… and your couch is comfy. "

"You know, this particular coffee isn't hard to come by. I'm sure you could get some of your own," Roy noted.

"Half the fun though, is having someone to drink it with. I could go home, sure, but Al's always out with Winry, and he's not really fun to argue with anyway."

Roy raised an eyebrow, and Ed blushed all over again.

"I see."

"That's it. I'm not coming here anymore," Ed announced resolutely.

"And why's that?" Roy asked, raising a brow in amusement.

"You… you always make me say stuff I don't want to be saying," Ed grumbled.

"I don't recall making you say anything," Roy had set down his coffee and smirked at Ed, resting his cheek on the arm he was leaning against the side of his armchair.

"Seriously, I'm leaving now," Ed frowned.

"See you next week," Roy grinned rather merrily at him.

"No you won't."

"That's what you said last week, Edward."

"I mean it this time," Ed insisted.

"You said that last week, too."

"You're impossible," Ed grumbled, stomping towards the door.

The whole charade was rather entertaining, Roy supposed. First, came the part where Ed tried to pretend he was actually bothered that he was "alone" again. Then, there was the part where Ed explained what was wrong with the relationship in the first place, and nearly always, it was something that Ed seemed to find with ease in Roy, like a verbal sparring partner. Next, Roy teased him, because he of course, was no more than a friend. Last, Ed would get irritated because here was where they came closest to the truth of the matter. He would leave, and say he was done, but they both knew the truth, though Ed wouldn't dare say it. Roy wondered if he got that if he was bothered by what lay beneath Ed's act, they wouldn't be here to begin with.

No, it was fun to watch Ed squirm, week after week, struggling between the desire to just be done with it already and say what he needed to say, and fear of losing what he seemed to consider a valuable friendship. It was not, however, really good for either of them.

"I believe you forgot something," Roy called after Ed, following the path the younger man had taken towards the door.

"What?" Ed turned around, preparing to glare at the spot he assumed Roy would be standing in. Instead, he found himself turning around right into the older man's arms. One hand wrapped around the base of his spine, and the other wormed its way into the hair that had fallen completely out of its ponytail. His breath caught as soft lips worked over his own, teasing his mouth open in soft, smooth motions. As Roy's tongue wormed between his lips, the only thought that managed to stick around long enough to register was the taste of coffee, and oh god why hadn't he done this ages ago.

Melting against Roy's chest, Ed slipped his arms around the older man, fervently returning his kisses. When they were both entirely out of breath, Ed finally pulled away, a smile ghosting across kiss swollen lips.

"Maybe I will stay after all."


End file.
